Fairy Queen & Iron Dragon
by TechiePandah
Summary: Gajeel forces Erza to follow him on a mission much to the female mage's displeasure... what can possibly come from this odd pair? GajErza Ship may jump to M rating
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel. Nobody pissed Erza off more than him. His devil may care attitude warranted him the same measurement of anger as someone who ruined her strawberry cake... Though in this case she hid her irritation well hidden under her armor-like facade of kind emotions. "ERZA! FIGHT ME!" Erza practically facepalmed at Natsu's loud challenge of the day and quickly stood exquipping her Flame Emperor armor... the fight was over in mere minutes. Erza felt bad for going all out against Natsu but today was not a day to trifle with the scarlet haired mage. "Gihihihi so Titania can be brutal against her 'nakama' after all~" Erza turned to face the Iron Slayer, an aura of hatred radiating off of her, Gajeel noticed it but merely shrugged as Erza composed herself. "Maybe it'll keep him from yelling for a bit..." Gajeel smirked "He's not tha only loud one here yaknow" Erza merely stared at him like he was stupid, she was having one of her antisocial days... One of the days she'd usually go pick a high-level job and leave the guild for a bit... The only thing stopping here was the giant wall of flesh,metal,hair,and snark standing in her path. "Do you have any business with me Gajeel or can you move out of the way so I can get a job?" Erza had practically spitten the words but Gajeel simply chuckled at her irritation, enjoying the pissed off vibes the ruddy haired mage was emitting. "you don't need over there Scarlet." Gajeel said in his usual lackidasial tone, which, no surprise, pissed Erza off even more. The armor clad female gave the raven haired Mage a hard shove in an attempt to move him, it was like trying to move a mountain. "Didn't hurt your hand didya? Gihihihi You're comin with me on a job Scarlet!" Erza blew a fuse at that point and Gajeel could've sworn her face grew as red as her hair in her rage as she reached up and punched him square in the jaw before he even had a chance to cover himself in iron scales. Erza stalked over to where he lay in the wreckage of a guild hall table and put a foot on his large chest. She glared down at the aggravating man and laced her next words with venom "No One. Not even a dragon slayer, tells me what to do Redfox! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Gajeel simply smiled "loud and clear scarlet but you're still comin with me and those are some nice panties ya got there. Steal em from blondie? Gihihi"


	2. Rage beats Armor

Erza glared down at the Slayer… not the least bit embarrassed by his observation. Her face was one of pure fury and one could've sworn she looked like a goddess of war. "Actually," she articulated the word and the phrase that followed, "These just so happen to be mine Gajeel."

Gajeel's smirk never left his face as he stared up Erza's skirt, a feat only manageable due to her obvious lack of care and her foot pressing down on his chest, at the black lace thong was embellished with red lace frills to look like a super mini skirt he supposed. He grinned a little wider thinking that they really did suit the female mages personality… tough, but surprisingly girly. "Gihihihi they suit you Scarlet."

Erza stepped off of the Slayers chest, but not before grinding her foot down... she was going to have to teach him a lesson eventually, but if it was done here and now the guild would more than likely be destroyed.

Erza turned on her heel and head towards the request board. Gajeel growled slightly, annoyed by her defiance and he stood and moved to block her faster than anyone thought possible. He reached out and grabbed her armored shoulder, intent on making her his partner on this mission.

That turned out to be a mistake; Erza turned her body agonizingly slow and gave him a stare promising a slow, painful, shameful death. Gajeel chuckled internally; he liked this side of the red head and wasn't very intimidated. After all, he thought, no normal mage could beat a Dragon Slayer…hell the slayers were almost dragons themselves. Beasts running off instinct and raw power, except Wendy of course, who, Gajeel noted, was standing not too far away looking worried about the scene being caused.

Gajeel cursed quietly at what he was about to have to do… but Titania looked as if she were about to murder him and anyone who tried to stand in her way. Gajeel quickly, and albeit a bit rougher than needed, pulled the furious woman back against himself and growled quietly in her ear, "Yer gonna hafta calm down Scarlet… yer scarin' everyone… I think maybe even Mira is afraid of this face yer showin'"

Erza was furious at the big man, and almost snapped as he pulled her back against him, but as his hot breath brushed across her ear and his words sunk in she snapped back to her senses. She peered around and saw the whole guild looking frightened and awestruck at the spectacle they were witnessing. Erza cleared her throat, stepped away from Gajeel, and took a deep breath before speaking. "What's everybody staring at!? Go find jobs and be useful!"

The crowd quickly scattered as they saw the normal Erza return. Several shivered at the thought of what they just witnessed and a few turned pale as ghosts as they thought what might've occurred if Erza had really snapped and battled the Iron Slayer.

Erza stalked off to a shadowy corner of the guild, barely holding onto her composure as she gestured the large male over. Just the sight of his cheeky grin was almost enough to make her newly erected façade to crack and fall away. But, she calmed herself down as he finally strutted over, looking like he thought he had won.

"Gajeel," Erza glared at the mage, still pissed beyond belief, "What the **fuck **do you think you were doing out there?" Her mind raced with ideas, none of them could possibly touch what he said next.

"I picked an S-class mission Scarlet… and since I don't have S-class anymore I can't take the job unless you come along. Yer the only mage I think could manage to not get in my way." Surprise had crossed his face briefly as Erza cursed… The female was usually one to scold those who cursed in the guild hall, claiming it 'defiled the sanctity of the space' or some nonsense like that. Not that Gajeel cared, he spoke how he wanted and some little girl in a metal suit wasn't about to make him stop.

Erza growled slightly at Gajeel's demand. He wasn't asking her to go... he was trying to order her around and worse he basically called her a useless tool. "I'm not going Gajeel… find another S-class. I don't need to take a job and I absolutely don't want to take a job with you!"

Gajeel grinned and chuckled in his unusual pattern. "Gihihi that's too bad Scarlet, I already have you down to go with me /and/ the employer requested you specifically because her daughter is obsessed with you. You've got no choice in this matter Titania."

Erza's jaw almost dropped at the information. She had no control over this and it didn't please her. She coughed slightly and composed herself once more. "If I was requested I have to go…" The red-head decided to take lead in the mission if nothing else and held her hand out for the paper. Gajeel handed it over and eyed it… this would be a difficult mission indeed…. She looked over the paper at Gajeel. "Meet me back here in an hour… we leave tonight."


	3. The departure

**Okay guys TechiePandah here ^^ Just wanna say thanks to everyone supporting me (especially my crackwhores from twitter) and that I hope you'll keep reading as this odd tale unfolds. Also if anybody wants to make a cover for the story I'll gladly give you an email to send it to and credit you with the artwork! Any I'm so grateful for everyone that reads. With that said let's get on with the show.**

**-Techie out :3**

Marakov's POV:

Master Marakov stepped out of his office into the quieter-than-normal guild hall floor. It was rather late so most of his beloved brats were at home or on missions. He had heard the commotion earlier but had decided to stay out of it, if he trusted any of the members to not destroy the entire guild it was Erza.

He sighed in contentment at the peace and quiet that rarely graced the sturdy building. As he looked around he noticed Erza and Gajeel walking out of the guild hall. He smiled slightly and sighed out,"A woman with an armored heart and a man that wraps himself in metal…. So similar but so different all at once…. I wonder what'll come of this…"

As he mused over the thought Mira Jane walked up behind him and deftly stated, "I hope they don't kill each other… Erza frightened even me early…" The master thought over this for a few seconds and his eyes flew wide open. "I-is it too late to call them back Mira? The council will certainly close us down if those brats rip each other to shreds!"

Mira simply smiled and giggled as she escorted the guild master back to his office, silently wishing Erza good luck dealing with Gajeel, and Gajeel good luck in not getting slaughtered by her rival.

Erza had shown up twenty minutes late meeting with Gajeel, and to say the dragon slayer was unhappy about it was an understatement, in fact he was pretty much furious, that intensified once he saw the staggering amount of luggage the female mage had brought. What did she think this was? A hundred years mission? Was that her whole fucking house?

Erza stared at the male mage and cocked a ruddy eyebrow at his obvious lack of luggage. Did he expect them to be done in a few hours? The train ride its self would take at least a day. She shrugged and walked over to him. "Ready to go? Last train leaves soon."

Gajeel felt himself starting to get woozy at the very thought of entering one of the giant metal beasts. How could something made of the very thing he subsisted off of make him so sick he wanted to die instead of ride one? He growled audibly at Erza's comment. "I'm not riding that god-forsaken thing Scarlet! You're gonna hafta get rid of some of that shit you've got cause were walking!"

Erza looked shocked that he'd even suggest such an outrageous thing. She quickly protested, "But what if I need something that I leave behind! Everything goes and we're riding the train! The mission is urgent and it'd take a week to get there on foot!"

Gajeel looked as if he were deep in thought, trying to pick between comfort and payment. His mind was quickly made up as he sighed in defeat. "We'll take tha goddamned train Scarlet…. But we're walkin' back!" Titania grinned as the slayer compromised and turned on her heel…. Not even waiting for the male as she walked towards the station. She went over the mission in her head. A single mother, widow of a rich businessman, feared for her life. Her husband's brother has been known to associate with dark guilds and was angry that his brother had left him nothing after his death. The widow had requested protection and, since her young daughter admired Erza, had also requested Erza as one of the guards. The mission was classified as S-rank due to several deaths. Every victim had the same wound pattern. Two almost imperceptible holes, parallel to each other, equal in size. Every victim had a horrified, tortured look on their face as well. This, Erza grinned to herself, sounded like a mission she could get into and she had no doubt why the Dragon Slayer had chosen it.


	4. A Slayer Thing

**Hey everyone w OMG so happy to have so many views already! And 13 reviews! That's exciting because 13 is my lucky number! So everyone that leaves a review check your PM's because I do respond to each and every one. You guys are amazing and I want to hear what every single one of you think about Gajeel, Erza, this mission, the story and your suggestions and ideas! Every one of you matters to this panda! :3**

**Love ya readers**

**-TechiePandah**

As they approached the crowded train station the pair passed by Laxus and Cana. Erza yelled out in greeting and talked to the pair for a moment before continuing on. Gajeel chuckled as he passed Laxus, the two might not be close but Gajeel gave his fellow slayer a congratulatory glance as he smelled what Laxus and Cana had done. Gajeel chuckled slightly and mused to himself. "So ThunderChode finally managed to get him some from Gildartz daughter… Gihihihi. I can't wait till Gildartz kicks his arrogant ass!"

Erza tried to ignore Gajeel's rambling, but she simply couldn't. She slowed her pace till she was walking beside the annoying man. "How do you know Laxus and Cana did anything?" Her tone was inflicted with irritation, a norm when she was speaking to the big man. She glared over at him awaiting a response.

"It's a slayer thing." Gajeel grinned and decided to have fun with the subject matter at hand. "Just like I know Natsu has a pair of panties he stole from blondie that he holds in his hand as he sleeps and how I know you cuddle a teddy bear pretty boy with the blue hair gave you every night in your sleep. Gihihihi." Gajeel smirked as Erza flushed pure red for a moment before snapping into her angry attitude, much like the one witnessed at the guild hall earlier in the day.

"I do /not/ cuddle it! How would you know this anyway?" Erza screamed at the Slayer, her patience was wearing dangerously thin and they hadn't even boarded the train yet. How the hell was she going to be able to stand working with him for a month? She glared at him, murderous fury rising in her chocolate brown eyes as they reached the train station.

"Relax Scarlet. I can smell it is all. And don't worry I won't tell anybody bout your obsession with pretty boy… least not unless ya piss me off." Gajeel gave her an almost predatory grin. He mentally congratulated himself as he saw the psychotic side of the armored girlie return. He gave a light chuckle and walked into the station, leaving the enraged female behind.

Erza, once more, had inadvertently let Gajeel get under her skin… she had a plan though… that man needed a lesson and there was a good hour's walk through nothing but woods from their train stop to the job site…. The perfect place to put the bastard in his place. Erza grinned and followed the large man in, letting him pay for the tickets as she sat on the only open seat.

"Tch!" Gajeel glared at Erza, the cocky bitch had taken the only open seat in the crowded station after making him, the Black Steel Gajeel, pay for the tickets for a train ride he'd rather not go on. Just who did this bitch think she was? Trying to order him around and defy his commands. Gajeel didn't know why this one woman could piss him off and intrigue him so much but he'd be damned if he let her show him up.

He glared at her, willing her to move and give into his silent command. He leaned against the wall as they waited for the train… It was close to midnight and the train would be arriving any minute, the thought did not excite him.

As the train pulled up Erza dragged her luggage on board, plowing through many disgruntled travelers. Gajeel chuckled mentally, He knew he was getting under her armor… and it wouldn't be long till he started crawling under her skin too. The Dragon Slayer grinned at the thought as he boarded the train behind his teammate for the month. And what an interesting month he was expecting it to be.

**As it's two am excuse any retardedness…. Hope you guys enjoyed, as always reviews are welcomed, appreciated, and responded to. I love you guys opinions and support and even if English isn't your first language leave a review ^^**

**Kay peace guys**

**-TechiePandah**


	5. The Ride From Hell

**Nothing provides better motivation than internet that doesn't work… but please guys don't wish for my internet to stop working even if you do want faster releases. ;-; I get my inspiration from stuff online too. Anyway :3 hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well! **

**-Forever Internet-less,**

**TechiePandah**

Gajeel gritted his teeth as the train lurched to a roll. He could already feel the motion-sickness at the dredges of his mind and they quickly built. But, with an iron will, Gajeel managed to keep from gagging or throwing up. He congratulated himself mentally; weakness was not something he would ever show, especially not in front of Erza Scarlet. He noticed his vision blur slightly but easily ignored it, instead he focused his attention on a piece of Titania's precariously stacked luggage, it had taken a full five minutes to put the whole lot in the compartment and leave enough room for the two mages to sit. He kept his eyes glued to the suitcase, almost like he was trying to burn holes in it with his glare alone.

Erza on the other hand was having a fine time. She hummed slightly as she laid out a set of daggers on the compartment table, they had just managed to get one of the larger compartments at the back of the train and she was glad. She sat polishing the daggers till she could see herself in them. After each one she smirked in self-satisfaction. She peeked up to look at Gajeel, wondering why the raven haired mage wasn't antagonizing her and, in effect, making her plan for punishing him later even more drastic and violent. What she saw almost shocked her. His face was drained of all color, no…. that wasn't right… it did have a very slight green tint to it, and his jaws were clamped tight as he glared daggers at her purple suitcase.

Erza saw an intensity in his blood red eyes that could only be described as pain. His skin was slick with sweat and his breath was slightly ragged. Erza considered what could be causing his discomfort and then she remembered, all Dragon Slayers, not just Natsu, suffered from acute motion sickness. She had forgotten because at this point Natsu would've either been puking or knocked out courtesy of herself. She glanced up once more at Gajeel and cleared her throat, causing them big male to startle slightly.

"You okay over there Gajeel?" She asked more out of courtesy than concern and her voice reflected it, it had been monotone, free of affliction or kindness and Gajeel picked up on that.

"I'm just peachy thanks fer askin' Girlie." He glared at her as his stomach rolled much in the same way it had been doing for the past hour and a half. He was unsure if it was because of the train ride or if his distaste for the Exquip mage had cause a genuine physical reaction. He didn't dwell on it long as he spied the assortment of now shiny weapons on the table. He must've been really out of it to not have noticed, or smelled, Erza working on that much metal.

"I was just wondering… considering you and Natsu are the same kind and he suffers so badly from motion sickness…." Erza shrugged and went back to work polishing a katana of sorts as she hummed the lyrics of You by Breaking Benjamin, Something Gajeel noted through the haze of nausea clouding his mind. It would make a great subject to tease her on later.

Gajeel growled as Scarlet's words sunk in and he snapped in retort, "Do not compare me to that weakling Salamander! We're nothing alike! He's too stupid to overcome something as simple as motion sickness… hell he's too stupid to live!"

Erza looked at the angry male and smirked, she knew that was a button she could push, and she loved the reaction that her comment had caused. Her next words were slick and venomous, "You don't look like you're controlling anything at the moment Redfox. In fact, I'm sure Freed wishes his hair was as green as your face is right now. You look like you're suffering pretty badly and we have a couple hours left… I could always help you like I do Natsu… but then that would just mean you two are the same." Her eyes glinted with a goading look, daring him to get angry when they were surrounded by civilians, many of which weren't mages.

Gajeel glared daggers at the red-head; if looks could kill she would've been struck down then and there. Gajeel opened his mouth to put her in her place but quickly clamped his jaws shut when they hit a rather rough section of tracks, being unprepared he swayed as the nausea hit him and he almost lost his last meal all over the swords Erza had just polished. He hissed in discomfort and gritted his teeth, feeling the bile rise and tasting it at the back on his throat. He glanced once more at Erza who was obviously not giving a fuck about him and was once again humming and polishing things that probably shouldn't be out on a moving vehicle. As the word "moving" crossed his mind his stomach lurched once more, there was no way he was going to survive two more hours on the godforsaken train.

Erza was waiting, biding her time… Then it came, a large bump that was strong enough to disguise her movements. As the train hit the uneven tracks she slammed her elbow back into Gajeel's diaphragm, she used more force than would've been necessary for the pink-haired Slayer she viewed as a little brother but hitting Gajeel felt almost equivalent to ramming her elbow into a steel wall. She got her desired effect as the big male slumped forward, obviously K.O.'d with the hit to his gut. She knew he wouldn't be out the entire train ride but at the very least he wouldn't be hurling on her meticulously polished weapons. She smiled and triumph and moved, laying him out on the bench they'd been sitting on before she moved a few of her suitcases and sat on the opposite bench. Before she went back to work maintaining her equipment she pulled out a clean rag and dampened it with a bottle of water. She laid the cool cloth over the Slayers forehead, not out of concern of course, but because she knew he'd have a killer headache when he woke up, even though he was unconscious his body was still being wracked by the motion of the train and the effects were going to hit him all at once when he came to.

She looked at the big man sprawled out in the bench across from her and she chuckled at the scene. "I must say," she mused to herself enjoying the humorous scene, "he looks almost like a big kid laid out like that." In fact, it was pretty much the only time she had seen him without a scowl, smirk, or shit-eating grin on his face… it was alien and she just sat there and watched him sleep. She felt a bit bad about knocking him out… she would've much rather watched him suffer, but, aggravating as he was, he was Nakama and she couldn't have him in bad shape when they arrived at the job site. Erza went back to her sword maintenance, humming rock songs softly as she worked.

About an hour later Gajeel came to. He felt something cool and wet being placed across his brow and he groaned; he felt as if he'd been hit by the very same train he sensed he was still riding on. He turned over in an attempt to ignore his symptoms but soon flipped back over and forced his eyes to open. The compartment light blazed down shining directly into his hazy red eyes and he quickly squeezed them back shut. He heard a light feminine chuckle as the scent of strawberries, sugar, and heady mixture of metallic components….and something else…. Milky… he couldn't quite identify it, hit his nose. 'That's right,' The Slayer thought, 'I'm stuck on this fucking train with Erza who thinks she's the queen of the fuckin' castle.' He was sure her chuckle was directed at him and he let out a soft warning growl. Two small squeals of fear and delight shocked him so much his sat straight up. "Tha fuck is that?" He stated in confusion as he looked around the small compartment.

His eyes met Erza's chocolate brown ones as the scowl she wore when chastising one of the members the guild. "Language Gajeel… we have some guests…." Erza inclined her head to the two children sitting beside her on the opposite bench. Gajeel gave Erza a hard stare, a puzzled look crossing his face." Jessi and Orion here are fans of Fairy Tail." Erza smiled at the siblings, Orion, the oldest at about ten, nodded enthusiastically at the statement while his younger sister Jessi, who looked about six, sat cuddled up next to Erza eating a small slice of strawberry cake Erza had probably pulled out of one of her goddamned suitcases.

Gajeel simply grunted in response as the rag fell off his head and into his lap. That's when Orion spoke up, "H-hi ," the young boy stuttered… he admired Gajeel even though the newspapers rarely reported on the Iron Slayer, "I uh I think you're r-really c-c-cool." The young boy smiled, revealing a missing front tooth. Gajeel looked at the child for a second and back to Erza… he simply shrugged in response to the boy's statement… not really caring what a single child thought… Gajeel didn't particularly care for children… too noisy and needy for his tastes.

The young girl, he noted, was looking at Erza as if she was seeing a goddess or something, he snorted at the thought but Erza didn't respond… she was too busy talking to the little kids. That's when the boy, Gajeel had already forgotten his name, sat by Gajeel and started rambling fearlessly. Gajeel tolerated it… ignoring his chatter for the most part except to grunt in response to some things. Gajeel was watching Erza talk to the little girl, name also forgotten, and he saw the female mage smile, not her usual calculated, controlled smile, Erza had smiled a genuine smile and it was unsettling. It hit him to his core as he caught a stray thought of 'She can be stunning…' making its way lazily through his mind. He quickly remembered she had knocked him out, made him take the train, pay for the tickets, punched him, and compared him to the Salamander…he was not about to see her in a good light.

After about 30 minutes a very flustered, concerned looking woman stuck her head in the compartment. Orion shot straight up and smiled. "Mom! Look! It's Erza and Gajeel from Fairy Tail!" The woman looked stunned and she smiled softly at the pair of mages. "I hope they haven't been a bother… I've been looking for them for about 15 minutes and I'm sorry that they've been here." Erza once again smiled that genuine smile, and Gajeel caught himself staring again. She chatted with the mother for a few minutes and before the children left the young boy climbed up and whisper in the Iron Slayers ear. "You like Miss Erza don't ya?" Orion grinned cheekily, but instead of snapping at the boy Gajeel simply shook his head and cracked his signature smirk, "Not in the slightest little man. Who could possibly like a brutish woman like her?" The little boy looked puzzled before he took off down the hall. Within minutes the train lurched to a halt… They had arrived.

**Hello my lovelies I've once again stayed up much later than I probably should… though if I had internet I would've been up even later than this reading… I hope this chapter was as fantastic as I think it is! :3 Anyway as always reviews are welcome or even just PM's and I'd like to give a special thanks to FunCat, Detrametal, Pusha, WinterOrion and everyone else that's left a review. It means a lot and lets me know you guys appreciate my work. Any way sleep calls… **

**-Pandah out ^^**


	6. The battle

**Hello my lovely readers~ sorry this chapter took so long… I've been a zombie for days it seems…. Regardless... It's the moment we've all been waiting for. In which Gajeel and Erza haul 100+ pounds of luggage through the woods on foot and Erza intends to show Gajeel who is boss. **

**-Love ya guys!**

**TechiePandah**

Gajeel almost let out a sigh of relief as his feet hit good, sturdy, stationary solid ground again… but that would've been too much of a show of reaction in front of his scarlet haired partner. The last thing he wanted her to know was how bad that train ride had really been for him, even though it would've been much, much worse had Erza not knocked him out. He eyed his guild mate as she hauled what could easily be the belongings of a small family out of the metal torture chamber they'd just spent a good 5 or 6 hours on.

"Tch! Yer too slow Titania! 'S gonna be dark before we even make it to the clients house at this rate!"

Erza glared at the Dragon Slayer, he was already pushing her buttons and testing her temper and he'd only been back awake for 40 minutes at the most…. Who the hell did he think he was?

"If I remember correctly Gajeel you were the one who wanted to walk on foot… "She smirked slightly, easily dragging her luggage cart behind her. She breezed past the big man and walked out of the train station. She knew he wouldn't like her taking the lead and she played off of that, taking every opportunity to assert herself and her leadership capabilities if only to piss the pierced slayer off.

Gajeel frowned and knitted his eyebrows together before catching up to Erza, bumping into a number of people on the way, earning quite a few glares. He quickly caught up to the armored woman and moved ahead of her, He would lead this mission… there was no way in hell he'd let shiny tits tell him how to do his job.

Erza smirked at his obvious discomfort in letting her lead. "We've got about an hour's hike through the woods Gajeel… are you going to be able to handle it?" She readjusted her grip on her luggage cart and moved ahead of him again, determined to piss him off. 'I want him to go all out when we fight… or else he'll never learn to listen to me.' She chuckled mentally and kept her stride long.

"Tch! Will you stay behind me damnit?!" Gajeel growled softly in frustration, he had the nagging suspicion Erza was up to something… he just couldn't tell what. It was almost like she was /trying/ to push his buttons… He shrugged and walked unhappily behind her.

When they reached the woods and saw there was little more than a game trail through the dense undergrowth Gajeel couldn't contain himself.

"GHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI! GOOD LUCK GETTING ALL YOUR SHIT THROUGH THERE TITANIA!" He couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard, tears ran down his face and his sides hurt from it. There was no way she was going to be able to haul all that crap over the trail pockets with holes and cut by tree roots.

Erza turned around, fixing the slayer with another soul ripping death glare, Gajeel simply glared back… his eyes looking every bit like red hot steel.

"You don't scare me Erza… because I know you know that I could devour everything you have to fight with." Gajeel's words were low and tinged with a growl. He cracked a predatory grin, if he had any doubts about fighting the female mage they were gone now.

"Oh really?" Erza smiled, fierce and determined, "Guess we'll have to see about that later…"

Gajeel tilted his head at her words, mildly puzzled. 'So she was up ta somethin'… Damned woman!'

Gajeel's mouth fell open as Erza hefted the cart, which easily weighed three Elfmans, onto her shoulder without so much as a wince. The red-head then exquipped a short sword and took off into the woods, hacking down trees and anything else that got in her way. She was out of sight before Gajeel even knew she was gone.

The raven haired mage growl and took off after the female… taking his dear sweet time. He was already sick of her.

Soon though, he caught up to Erza, sitting in a clearing on her mountain of luggage. "It's about time you caught up…" She sat leaned back like she was sunbathing, her usual armor gone, just wearing her white shirt and blue skirt.

"It's about time I put you in your place Redfox… and show you what a FairyTail S-class can do."

Gajeel stared at her stunned.. and mentally cursed himself for the thoughts about how she really shouldn't hide her body under that tin can she always wore.

"Tha fuck do you think yer doin' lounging around Titania?! Tha sun's goin' down and we have to get to that job site tonight!" Gajeel growled and gritted his teeth, he usually wouldn't mind a bit of slacking off on a job... but when the high and mighty Erza Scarlet did it... well it was a different story. Her slacking just made her usual demands hypocritical... and, due to his annoyance, the large male went over and kicked the luggage cart on its side.

Erza was armored and ready before her feet even hit the ground. "It's about time we figure out who's stronger Gajeel." She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him with the full force of her dislike. She was going to show this arrogant, lazy, sexy,... wait... sexy? She didn't think he was sexy... did she? Erza shook her head to clear her thoughts... now was the time for action... not thinking of how nice the slayers lip piercings looked on him. Damned it! There those thoughts went again...

Gajeel arched a studded eyebrow at the armored mage... She looked like she was having a mental war with herself right after she threatened him... Maybe she was as crazy as the rest of the guild... He cleared his throat to get her attention as he scaled his skin over... If she wanted a fight he was going to give her one and assert his dominance once and for all.

Erza heard the noise and saw he was ready, she straightened her stance before launching herself at him, she knew she'd have to get in a few good strong hits just to break through his scales. She swung her sword at his abdomen, ripping the fabric of his shirt and creating a bone chilling cacophony of metal on metal.

The Iron slayer took the opportunity presented and took a large bite out of Erza's armor... his teeth nicking her skin and drawing blood. He jumped away, quickly devouring the Metal.

"You can't win Scarlet~ Gihihihi~ I can eat everything you throw at me." Gajeel grinned and launched himself at her, laughing maniacally as her ripped away what was left of her breastplate.

Erza quickly exquipped to a non-metal armor and changed her sword out for a wooden rod. She knew it would take a while to wear the slayer out, but she had to do it. She lunged at him once more, bashing his with the wooden rod till it splintered and broke, and still he looked unscathed, just standing there with a smirk.

"Oh no? Is Erza Scarlet tired already? That won't do for her to lose to someone. Gihihi" Gajeel knew he shouldn't be egging the mage on... but he loved the way she looked angry and frustrated. He looked at his claws feigning boredom. "Are you gonna attack seriously or what?"

Erza felt her fury spike as she exquipped her Armadura Fairy armor quickly lunging at Gajeel preforming a Fairy Piercing Sword. Hitting Gajeel head on...

**I struggled through this one guys ^^; I ran out of ideas halfway through… but I'll be better in a couple of days.. my mom has to go to the hospital so I'm a bit stressed. GOTTA LOVE CLIFF HANGERS**

**Love ya**

**-TechiePandah**


	7. The results

**It's been a while ^^; Sorry about that… At first I had no motivation and then it was the attack of "I'll do it tomorrow." But I'm glad I finally found some time… I hope you guys haven't abandoned me**

**-Still love ya,**

**TechiePandah**

* * *

Green energy flew off Erza's blade as she swung at Gajeel, hitting him head on with her Fairy Piercing sword, though a weakened version of it, Erza could never use the full power of that against her nakama… even against the irritating slayer she was now facing down.

Gajeel cursed as the energy hit him, piercing through his scales as he flew back, hitting a tree hard. He glared at Erza and spit as she walked towards him, looking every bit like a goddess of war, judgment, and death.

"Gihihihi, you managed to get a good hit in Titania… Won't happ-"

The raven haired mages words were cut off as Erza stuck her swords deep into the tree on either side of his head, dangerously close to his flesh, and then socked him in the face, his head hitting the wood with a hollow thud and a curse.

Erza smirked, she had him right where she needed him and she socked him again for good measure before grabbing his shirt collar and pulling his face close to hers.

"Learned your lesson yet Redfox? Or do I need to beat you to death?"

Gajeel growled his eyes the definition of defiance as he spit his next words.

"Not in your fucking dreams Titania. I'll give up when you find a man that would be willing to bed you."

He smirked at the reaction his words caused, now not only did Erza look furious as all of hell's demons; she was also blushing a red bright enough to match her hair. What he did next would surprise the both of them.

Gajeel growled softly, almost sensually, as he attacked Erza's lips with his own. He used the red-heads surprise to turn her around and pin her to the tree before breaking away. He nipped her lip before he spoke.

"Next time you try to play with a dragon…. Consider your place first." The Slayer chuckled before turning and walking off in the direction of the client's house, righting Erza's luggage and taking it with him as he left.

Erza was stunned into silence, a screeching sound could be heard as her knees gave out and she slid to the ground, back pressed against the tree. She reached up and pressed her fingers to her lips, mind blank with shock for a few minutes.

Then the rage came, blinding and red. She had had him beat damnit! Who the fuck did he think he was kissing her out of nowhere for no goddamned reason?! Erza cried out in fury and frustration, slamming her fist into the ground at her side before standing and exquipping back to normal armor.

Gajeel smirked as he crossed through the trees and onto the client's property; He was pleased with his win against Erza… even though he had stooped to kissing the exquip mage… Then the sound came, like that of an enraged animal. He knew instantly it could've been nothing other than Erza. "Gihihihi… looks like I've made the Titania angry… I can't wait to see her act out in front of the client…"

With that Gajeel stepped to the door and knocked, his usual scowl gracing his face as a slender woman answered the door. He knew instantly this wasn't the client… even though the young woman was dressed in what he assumed was fashionable clothes, she didn't smell the slightest bit like the estate….

"Who're you?" the woman questioned. Gajeel noted she wasn't exceedingly beautiful… but she did pique his interest to say the least. He cracked his signature smirk.

"The lady of the house ordered for FairyTail mages…" He flashed his guild mark as proof and the young woman's eyes widened.

"Ah Yes… right this way… I thought there was supposed to be two of you…?"

Gajeel grunted slightly as he followed the lady, eyes examining her backside carefully, "My partner was walking a bit slow and decided she needed a break… she should be here shortly…."

Erza traipsed through the woods, she had taken off in the general direction she had seen Gajeel head off in, but she had quickly lost the trail in her fury.

"Goddamnit shit!" Erza cursed for what seemed like the millionth time that day and she stopped in her tracks, leaning back against a tree. "I need to calm down… rushing around angry isn't going to get me anywhere fast…."

The scarlet haired mage closed her eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. As she focused her mind a sudden sensation of Gajeel's soft lips on hers came flooding back, she could taste him, metallic and spicy, his scent was the same, and the two piercings in his lip and chin pressed phantasmally against her flesh and her eyes flew open.

She cursed as she realized she had dozed off, the sun having shifted further towards the west. That's when she noticed it…. The hooded figure standing a few feet away, cocky smirk plastered on its face. A monotone voice spoke, its tone dark and sinister even without affliction.

"Hello Erza Scarlet…. It's time to die…"

* * *

**Short one this time guys**

**Happy 2014 to all ^^ I hope this chapter was great and up to expectations. I kind of want to change the title... If you guys have any great Ideas let me know via review or PM ^^**

**Loving you all**

**-TechiePandah**


	8. Looking-glass terror

**Who's ready for a good fight? :D I know I am… after all I've been thinking endlessly on the opponent mage. Fore-thinking is not my strong suit… on that note... I apologize at my horrible time-line establishment… and any plot holes I've created. Anyway let's get started!**

**-TechiePandah**

* * *

Gajeel sat on the roof of the estate, as he leaned against the chimney he recalled his conversation with the lady of the house.

_Right as he walked into what looked, and smelled like, the deceased husband of the client's office and grunted a greeting to the woman of the house, a small child, about ten by the size of her, ran in. The clanking from the mini-replica of Titania's armor could be heard from a mile away, the little girl had pale skin, smeared with freckles, and bright blue eyes, which contrasted with the scarlet red wig she was wearing, making her look sickly despite her overly- excited actions. Gajeel had rolled his eyes at the small girl, already dreading a month of her tailing Erza around._

"_Where's Titania mama?" The small girl grabbed her mom's sleeve and tugged it, eyes glowing with anticipation as she practically bounced out her armor with her twitchy, excited movements. As she looked around the room, scouring for the scarlet hair her lopsided wig so poorly imitated, her eyes caught Gajeel's and she frowned, her face becoming a stoic mask, unsettlingly similar to Erza's. The little girl pursed her lips before look up at her mom. "Mama why is /he/ here? He hurt Fairytail!" The mother, a willowy blonde with cobalt blue eyes and pale skin that signaled where the little one got her complexion, simply turned away, looking through a stack of papers for her husband's will and the accounts of the recent deaths of her body guards._

_The small child waltzed over to the dragon slayer, clearly intimidated to a degree but not about to admit it. She stood in front of Gajeel, leaning her weight back to one foot and crossing her arms whilst she tapped her foot impatiently. Gajeel mentally noted she looked like a miniature Erza. The young girl's eyes glinted sharply as she opened her mouth to speak. "You can leave when Miss Erza gets here… we don't need someone like you here… you'll prolly just team up with the bad guys and hurt my mama."_

_Gajeel crouched down to get on eye level with the child, his usual threatening grin gone from his face. "Hate ta break it to ya kid, but 'Miss Erza…'" he mocked her tone, something he did to show his annoyance with the child."…ain't strong enough to beat all these weaklings coming after your mom. If she was you can bet your ass I'd be long gone. Nothin' worse than a stupid brat who can't think shit through." A tic worked in his jaw, remembering the time when he would most likely had been the one attacking the child's mother, but that was something he'd left behind when taking on the mark of FairyTail. "Now go back to your mother, I ain't gonna babysit your whiny self." The slayer rose from his crouch and stretched to his full height, towering above the ten-year-old menacingly._

_The young girl's ice-blue eyes widened as her jaw set. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as her childish whine rose an octave in anger, the sound of it grating against Gajeel's eardrums. "You will not insult Miss Erza in front of me! She's stronger than a coward like you!" The young girl then did the unthinkable, she lifted her right foot and kicked the Iron Slayer in the shin with all the force she could muster, her kick was backed by her weight and the strength of the armored boots she was wearing._

_Gajeel sucked in a breath through gritted teeth at the slight pain the kick had caused but otherwise showed no reaction beyond grabbing the back of the girl's armor and hoisting her up to eye level. His eyes, burning with fury like red hot coals, spoke more words than he did in his next sentence. "'D advise you not do that again pipsqueak… or the big bad dragon might have ta show ya what yer afraid of…."_

_The girl blanched white as a bone, even her freckles seemed to disappear off her already pale skin, her sharp, crystalline eyes held the slayers, and where his shone with fury ,hers held the very definition of terror and soon tears were dripping down her cheeks and onto the carpet. She did not dare sob for fear of what the muscular, studded man who had her captive might say. She simply hung limp and gave the slightest nod, which, to anyone but Gajeel with his heightened senses, might've been confused with a tremor of fear. The girl's mother looked on, rather than looking too terribly concerned for her daughter's well being, she smiled very lightly. _

_The mother coughed slightly, drawing Gajeel's attention, though he kept a firm hold on the little girl's, whose wig had fallen off revealing a mop of carrot orange hair, armor, and she spoke in a high, tinkling soprano. "Lauren dear… leave the business to the adults like your father always said and go get dressed properly for company." With the order her light voice had gained a hidden edge of authority and the young girl, Lauren apparently, swallowed and nodded quickly. She hit the ground running as Gajeel released her armor with an inner chuckle. Glad he had not been reprimanded by the employer and that he had been able to teach a disrespectful brat some manners._

"_I'm sorry about that… she's been… rowdy since her father's death." The woman had spoken again and Gajeel decided that her voice sounded like the breaking of thin glass… beautiful but slightly aggravating._

"_She seems a bit more than 'rowdy' if ya ask me." Gajeel crossed his arms across his chest and let his signature scowl creep back across his features, he had planned on Erza handling the briefing before the fight… and, the slayer felt a mixture of nausea and amusement as his next thought sailed lazily across his mind, the kiss that had gained him an underhanded victory against the female exquip mage._

_The graceful blonde smiled sadly. "I guess you're right… I'm Tabitha Delphinium…. That was my daughter Lauren earlier…. We are happy to have FairyTail's assistance." _

_Gajeel simply nodded in response. "What's that ya got in yer hand there?" He jumped straight to the point, he was already tired of the stale scent of the deceased master of the house and he wanted to be done before Erza came in raging and looking for blood and his balls on a platter._

_Tabitha straightened the papers into a neat stack and handed them to the male. "These are the records of the recent deaths and a copy of my husband's will… I thought you or your partner might like to look them over…"_

_Gajeel eyed them over briefly before slipping them into his back pocket, certain Erza would want to see them once she made it to the property. He glanced down at the employer before grunting something akin to, "'ll be on tha roof if ya need me, and yell if anything happens…" And with that said he left, climbing out of an open window and up to the roof._

The roof was warm when he had climbed up, but now it was twilight, and it had been three hours since he had left Erza in the woods. Concern was not what was running through him… it was more like annoyance.

"What tha fuck does Erza think she's doin'? What tha hell could be takin' that bitch so long?"

* * *

Erza had taken a defensive stance at the threat the enemy had issued. She exquipped a sword and narrowed her eyes, waiting for the strange mage to make a move. The figure's voice was thick and sweet, repulsively so. The sound was like the sweet smell dead things get after so long in the hot Sun., pleasant and sickening all at once.

The figure smirked, thin pale lips all that was visible from underneath the heavy hood, until two white hands with thin, long fingers reached up, pushing back the violet fabric in one swift movement. The fabric fell away to reveal a confusing visage. The figure had feminine features, but they were not precisely female. Long white hair cascaded down the figure's slim frame, red eyes sparkled underneath pale eyelashes and a be-fanged smirk swept across the lips of the sickeningly beautiful stranger.

"This isn't good at all… you've been hired by the prey… so now you're prey…" The syrupy sweet monotone rolled over Erza's making her skin crawl and leaving the phantom sensation of a sticky substance on her skin. "You've fallen victim to the Devil's Fang…." The person before her flashed their guild mark, a twisted shadow shaped like a devil's face, long fangs protruding well past the chin of the grotesque image.

Erza put on her mask of defiance, her voice was flat and steady as her reply came. "It's foolish of you to face me… A worthless mage from a dark guild could never defeat me. I fight for FairyTail…and, if needed, I will die to retain my guild's honor!" Erza lunged forward quickly, aiming a hard slice at the enemy's knees, hoping to disable it.

The figure darted back, uttering a monotone curse as it pulled a shiny object from deep within its robes. "It's rude to attack someone before learning their name first Fairy Queen… So to rectify your breach of etiquette my name is Riley Rosario… My name shall be your undoing."

Erza aimed another cut at Riley's abdomen, deciding that, manners be damned, she needed to end this fight quickly. Her sword struck the shiny object Riley had pulled earlier, it was a mirror… A mirror whose surface swirled with and evil, dank aura.

The drone figure released a blood curdling laugh. "Mirror Mimicry…activate." What Erza saw next almost shocked her into dropping her sword; the cloudy surface of the mirror had shifted to an image of her… though not from the angle a reflection would be. Thinking quickly Erza rammed her knee upward into the dark mage's crotch.

With a monotone curse Riley doubled over in pain, voice dropping to a more masculine intonation. Erza smirked; knowing her opponent was male would help her quite a bit. Men tended to be slower to defend themselves after all… and susceptible to her more revealing armors.

She stepped back, waiting for her opponent to right himself.

"That…was a dirty move… very unladylike… and underhanded." Riley's word's came thick, flat, and syrupy through clenched teeth as he straightened up, tossing platinum hair over his shoulder that would've made Freed jealous. His wicked mirror flashed a bright beam of light into Erza's eyes and she cursed as she was temporarily blinded. It was in that moment Riley truly activated his mimicry magic. He turned his mirror on himself, though it still held the image of Erza, and he was covered in a crimson magic seal.

Erza rubbed the bright spots dancing in her eyes away and looked back at her opponent, but all she saw… was herself. Wait… that couldn't be right… because she was herself correct… so that couldn't be her standing across the clearing holding a mirror-like sword. Of course Erza's weapons were kept pristine… but the sword in her doppelganger's hand was literally made of mirror. That's when it clicked… the she that wasn't she was, instead, Riley.

The imitation Erza spoke, voice nearly identical save for the lack of emotion. "Pretty good right? Mirrors are perfection… they show only the truth and nothing more…" The copy-cat figure chuckled darkly in her voice; it sent a chill down Erza's spine. She readied herself to attack once again, switching to her most well known armor: The Knight.

The true Erza's voice was alive with fire and intense hatred for the being in front of her as she cast her next spell. "Circle Sword!" A hundred swords flew at the fake Erza, but to no avail, and to Titania's surprise, they were blocked by the same number of mirrored swords, every last one clashing with its looking-glass counterpart and spinning to the ground.

Riley smirked, over-long fangs hanging over his imitation of Erza's lips. Being female wasn't his favorite thing in the world… but it was necessary to complete the mission… and it was all worth it to see the shock on the light guild bitch's face. His mirror mimicry was nearly flawless. A magic that copied an enemies' appearance, voice, smell, and magic. The only flaw was that he would have to provide tone of voice himself, smell was not exact scent, and any defects or injuries on his target body would be overlooked. Riley knew what he had to do to get the exquip mage out of his way so her could infiltrate the mansion and kill his targets.

Erza had exquipped a simple sword and was throwing herself at the fake, slicing, lunging, anything she could do to try and make contact, but no matter how fast she move there were those infuriating looking-glass swords. They blocked every slice she made even without Riley's manipulation. That's when Riley spoke with Erza's voice once more.

"Mirror Mimicry…Wonderland." Erza hit the next mirror sword… but it did not shatter like the other's had, instead it flexed like rubber and quickly swallowed her own weapon. Before it could grab hold of Erza herself she let the sword go. Quickly exquipping another she swung right for her foe and ran shoulder first into yet another looking-glass. It pulled her in like a vacuum and she could feel it draining her magic and strength, she struggled against every inch it gained, cursing and sending swords at Riley till her magic ran out. The last thing Titania saw before blackness crept over her vision was herself, leaning against a tree, fixing her scarlet hair in a twisted mirror… strange fangs hanging just past her top lip as the her that wasn't smiled and waved a mindless goodbye… and then Erza was lost to the world… pulled into darkness…

* * *

**Oh look my lovelies :3 another wonderful cliff hanger**

**Bet you were expecting Erza to whoop that ass**

**How about nope**

**I gots big things in store**

**Favorite if you like it**

**Follow if you wanna know when there's more**

**And Review to flame at me because Erza lost to someone**

**Love ya all**

**-TechiePandah **


End file.
